Motors, such as electric motors, are widely used for driving fans, conveyors, tools, and other mechanical devices. Generally, motors generate mechanical power at a rotatable output shaft that transmits through at least one mechanical coupling and ultimately to a mechanically driven device. For example, one end of a belt, or similar coupling, may be wrapped about a drive pulley on the output shaft and another end of the belt may be wrapped about a driven pulley operatively connected to a fan or another device. In turn, the belt effectively and efficiently transfers torque from the drive pulley to the driven pulley. Of course, any number of motors, mechanical couplings, and mechanical devices may be operatively connected in a mechanical system for producing simple to relatively complex machines, such as those used in industrial applications.
Proper positioning of the motor relative to the remainder of the mechanical system is important to ensure that power is transmitted through the mechanical coupling smoothly, consistently, and without creating unnecessary damage to the mechanical system. For example, even small changes in distance or alignment between the drive pulley and the driven pulley may cause power transmission to significantly fluctuate or generate mechanical wear that also reduces efficiency of the overall mechanical system. In industrial settings often requiring high power outputs, this damage and reduced efficiency can equate to significant financial loss.
For this reason, a motor may be mounted to a motor mounting assembly having one or more adjustable fixtures that provide for simple adjustments to the position and alignment of the motor. However, conventional adjustable fixtures require relatively expensive castings to accommodate various threaded fasteners that engage the adjustable fixture. Similarly, the geometry of known adjustable fixtures that accommodates these threaded fasteners tends to reduce an amount of thread engagement along the fixture that, in turn, reduces the amount of force that can safely transmit through the fixture. Thus, adjusting the position of the motor, particularly in higher power industrial settings, may be more difficult, if not impossible, without damaging the adjustable fixture and increasing the likelihood of reduced efficiency and damage to the mechanical system.
There is a need for a motor mounting assembly for supporting a motor that addresses present challenges and characteristics such as those discussed above.